Фотография на память
by wayama
Summary: Саске ненавидит фотгорафироваться. А Наруто так хочет, чтобы у них было больше семейных фотографий. НаруСасуНару, в фике активное участие принимает Хината.


**Фотография на память** _**by** **Wayama**_

_Пейринг: НаруСасуНару, в фике активно присутствует Хината_

-О, боже! Ты должна это увидеть! Это потрясающе! - Хината вздрогнула, услышав этот вопль, и чуть не опрокинула на себя горячий чай. Хотя, за сегодняшний день она должна была уже к этому привыкнуть. Обычно в её квартире было тихо и спокойно, но Наруто умел поставить всё с ног на голову.

Когда девушка вернулась в гостиную, её друг уже пританцовывал перед принтером. Он был таким нетерпеливым. Очередная цветная фотография медленно выползала наружу, и, хотя Хината не призналась бы в этом сразу, но ей было интересно посмотреть...

Наруто ещё в школе увлёкся фотографией. Он снимал всё подряд на свой мобильник и старенькую мыльницу, чем порядочно раздражал всех вокруг. Но, тем не менее, его родители посчитали, что это его увлечение нужно развивать. Возможно, дело было в том, что в тот период Наруто ужасно хотел стать пожарным, а если он вбивал что-то себе в голову, то уже не имел привычки отступать. Запрещать ему что-либо было абсолютно бессмысленно, дух противоречия у ребёнка был слишком сильно развит, и посему Минато и Кушина решили поступить иначе. Они просто подарили ему хорошую камеру и оплатили курсы фотографии. Им удалось купить себе спокойствие, но они не предполагали, что развитие этого увлечения может влететь в копеечку.

Теперь Наруто хотел быть только фотографом, а для этого ему постоянно требовалось новое оборудование, но он вовсе не собирался сидеть на шее у родителей. Он соглашался на любую подработку, пока учился в школе, когда пошёл в университет, вечерами работал продавцом-консультантом в одном бутике, и барменом по ночам. На Наруто было жалко смотреть, таким усталым он выглядел, но он упрямо шёл к своей цели и отказывался от помощи, мотивируя это тем, что всего должен добиться сам. Крёстный Наруто - Джирайа - занимался раскопками, постоянно пропадал в командировках и экспедициях, и никогда не отказывался брать крестника с собой. Фотографии Наруто, сделанные в разных концах света, украшали многие выставки. Преподаватели видели в нём большой потенциал, постоянно подкидывали какие-то съёмки, а Наруто, в свою очередь, казался самым счастливым человеком на земле. Он снял маленькую пустую квартирку, которую гордо называл своей "студией", и фотографировал, фотографировал, фотографировал. Но вот работать под чьим-то началом в итоге отказался, предпочитая подписывать разовые контракты. Ему нравилось чувство свободы. Бесспорно, ему сопутствовала удача, но и работал он тоже не покладая рук, а сейчас... сейчас в жизни был такой период, когда заказов было не очень много. Нет, вовсе не потому, что он вдруг перестал пользоваться успехом, совсем даже напротив, просто были некоторые обстоятельства, требующие большего внимания.

- Это нужно послать Микото-сан! Она будет в восторге! - Наруто выхватил из лап принтера фотографию и, размахивая ею, понёсся к Хинате. - Только ей придётся немного подождать, нельзя терять ни единой минуты! - он вручил снимок подруге и метнулся обратно к окну, принимая исходный пост.

Девушка улыбнулась, разглядывая очередной шедевр - действительно, увиденное поражало и умиляло одновременно...

Некоторое время назад Наруто в голову пришла очередная гениальная идея. Дело было в том, что он был влюблён. В друга своего детства. Звали его Учиха Саске. И так получилось, что Саске тоже любил его. На самом деле это была долгая и запутанная история, полная вражды и дружбы. "История любви", - мечтательно называл её Наруто. Саске в свою очередь от комментариев воздерживался.

Встречались они долго, но жили вместе только последние четыре года. Безусловно, были недопонимания со стороны родителей Наруто и даже угрозы отречься от сына со стороны родителей Саске. Временами давление было просто невероятным - в конце концов, Саске продолжал работать в компании своего отца. Напряжение исходило от несчастных влюблённых волнами, они даже ругались из-за этого, но потом сразу же мирились. Наруто не умел сердиться дольше пятнадцати минут, а Саске быстро понимал, что причина их споров просто того не стоит.

После очередной такой ссоры, Наруто и пришёл к Хинате с совершенно неожиданной просьбой. Дело было в том, что Итачи, старший брат Саске, был совершенно асексуальным типом, которого, кроме работы, совершенно ничего не интересовало, Саске оказался геем, а родителям катастрофически хотелось внуков. Продолжения рода. В этом была основная проблема. Кушина и Минато были намного более понимающими в данном вопросе. К тому же сам Наруто уже не раз думал об этом. Рано или поздно оно должно было случиться. Им с Саске нужен был ребёнок, а Хината, на взгляд Наруто, была самой подходящий кандидатурой в матери, к тому же, они всегда были лучшими друзьями, к кому ещё он мог обратиться. Наруто не настаивал, но в его глазах было столько отчаяния, что Хината просто не смогла отказать. Да и не видела она ничего ужасного в том, чтобы выносить ребёнка для них двоих. Точнее, ребёнка одного из них, и это должен был быть Учиха.

Оказалось, что уговорить Саске согласиться на это, было гораздо труднее. Он категорически отказывался идти на поводу своей семьи, заявлял, что дети это не игрушки, и их нельзя заводить по прихоти, переставал разговаривать с Наруто и даже бросал обвинительные взгляды в сторону Хинаты за то, что она согласилась на эту авантюру. Но Узумаки не был бы самим собой, если бы не добился своего. И, как и предполагалось, мир в семье Учиха воцарился очень быстро, хотя Саске держался до последнего и не шёл не переговоры.

Когда Хината была на четвёртом месяце, будущие отцы решили сменить квартиру и переехать куда-нибудь поближе к ней. Так они стали соседями - Саске с Наруто поселились в доме напротив и, по счастливой случайности, на том же этаже, что и она, на одиннадцатом. Мальчик родился в апреле, назвали его Ичи. Больше всех, конечно же, радовался Наруто, не отходил от него ни на шаг, но Хината видела, что и Саске тоже радовался этому, только по своему, молча.  
>Первое время, пока Хината кормила сына грудью, Наруто безвылазно сидел у неё дома, помогая по хозяйству, девушка даже не предполагала, что он может быть настолько чистоплотным и полезным в доме, Саске приходилось чуть ли не силой уводить его домой на ночь. Когда Ичи исполнился год, он стал больше времени проводить у своих отцов, и у бабушек, конечно. С ним хотели сидеть все одновременно, они даже составляли расписание дежурств. Наруто стал брать меньше заказов на съёмки, ведь считал, что время, проведённое с сыном, ничто заменить не может. Саске, работающий по расписанию, а иногда и сверхурочно, не мог себе этого позволить, но это не делало его менее счастливым отцом. Хотя и сдержанным.<p>

Именно поэтому сейчас, когда Хината смотрела на фотографию смеющегося Саске, играющего с Ичи, она не знала, как реагировать. С одной стороны - это было так не похоже на Учиху. В её присутствии, он всегда был серьёзным, даже ухаживая за ребёнком, а тут… такая разительная перемена.

- Действительно, - пробормотала она. Весь пол и диван в её гостиной были обложены фотографиями Саске с Ичи.

Чего там только не было. Саске кормил сына, вытирая его измазанные пюре щёчки; самозабвенно менял ему подгузники; учил его ходить, придерживая за ручки; валялся с ним по полу и читал книжки. И все это он проделывал с блаженной улыбкой. Хината, конечно, знала, что Саске отец очень ответственный и заботливый, но теперь, глядя на эти фотографии, очевидным становился ещё и тот факт, что Учиха получает от всего этого удовольствие. Кто бы мог подумать, что его, такого неприступного и хладнокровного, могут делать счастливым такие обыкновенные земные радости. - Это какая-то сумеречная зона, - задумчиво произнесла она, и Узумаки рассмеялся в ответ...

Сегодня утром Наруто сослался на срочную съёмку, которую, ну, никак отменить нельзя было. Любвеобильным бабушкам было наказано сидеть ниже травы, тише воды, и не рваться к внуку, за что их ждало вознаграждение. Хината, по версии Наруто, должна была отправиться в гости к своей сестре, которая жила в пригороде. Поэтому у Саске просто не оставалось другого выхода, кроме как отзвониться в офис и сообщить, что сегодня он будет работать дома, потому что сына было оставить не с кем. Наруто планировал этот день уже очень давно, возможно, даже дольше, чем само зачатие Ичи. Об этом знали все в их семье, кроме, пожалуй, самого Саске. Но из-за него это всё и затеивалось.

Так вышло, что Учиха, проживший несколько лет вместе с Наруто, просто ненавидел... фотографироваться. А Наруто совершенно с его мнением не считался, поэтому часто оказывался с разбитым носом или разбитой техникой. Чувство вины у Саске вызвать было невозможно, поэтому не привыкшему отступать неудачливому фотографу приходилось всячески исхищряться, чтобы получить желаемое. У них было всего две их совместные фотографии - одна сделанная давным-давно, еще в школе, и вторая - вместе с Ичи, на ней настояла Микото, которой Саске решил уступить в виде исключения в связи с их примирением. Учиха ценил в любовнике профессионала, ему даже нравились его работы, но он отчего-то также был уверен в том, что Наруто постоянно старается запечатлеть его в каком-нибудь глупом виде, и поэтому пресекал любые попытки. Узумаки считал Саске идеальной моделью, и если ему ещё удавалось хоть как-то подловить Учиху одного и сделать желанные фотографии, то после рождения Ичи, тот стал как будто более недоброжелательным в этом вопросе. Фотографий сына у них в семье было великое множество, как и фотографий Наруто с Ичи, а вот с Саске возникали проблемы. Поэтому Узумаки и начал вынашивать План.

Рано утром Наруто собрал всю необходимую фототехнику, поцеловал своих любимых сонных мужчин, вышедших провожать его до двери, и умчался на миссию. В квартиру Хинаты. На весь сегодняшний день её гостиная стала наблюдательным пунктом. Наруто зашторил все окна, оставив только маленькую щель для объектива.

- Я открыл окна, - сообщил он Хинате, ставшей одновременно его сообщницей и заложницей в собственной квартире. - Сказал, что Ичи нужно больше свежего воздуха, что так сказал его лечащий врач, ты ведь знаешь, у Саске никогда не хватает времени из-за работы, чтобы посетить его вместе с нами, - говоря всё это, Наруто продолжал настраивать фотоаппарат. Его новый объектив занимал очень много места и был абсолютно неподъемным, зато позволял снимать с достаточно большого расстояния, что Наруто с гордостью продемонстрировал Хинате, делая несколько пробных снимков Саске и Ичи, лениво расхаживающих по кухне. На снимках можно было разглядеть даже выражения на их лицах и мелкие детали интерьера, единственный недостаток был в том, что снимать можно было только тогда, когда они вдвоем стояли недалеко от окна, сквозь стены снимать не получалось, поэтому Наруто постоянно возмущался, стоило только объектам его слежки скрыться в глубине квартиры.

- Надо было сделать окно в ванной, сколько всего можно было бы снять тогда, - на самом деле Наруто вовсе не нужен был собеседник, он просто мыслил вслух, поэтому Хината с чистой совестью ушла на кухню заваривать чай - день предстоял долгим.

Хината даже не пыталась навести порядок, пока Наруто находился здесь, в этом не было смысла. К тому же, где-то в глубине души, ей уже начинало казаться, что этот хаос ей нравится. В кое-то веки в её квартире стало уютно.

- О, нет, нет, нет! - Наруто прямо-таки отпрыгнул от фотоаппарата, панически глядя на подругу.

- Что? Что-то с Ичи? - не на шутку испугалась она, но тут же, отчего-то более спокойно добавила: - Он тебя заметил?

- Нет, хуже, - парень бросился к своей сумке, видимо, желая выудить из неё что-то полезное. - Я должен обязательно это снять! - он снова вскочил на ноги и кинулся к двери, непонимающая Хината бросилась следом, и столкнулась с ним в коридоре.

- Хината-чан, если со мной что-нибудь случится, то все это, - он махнул рукой в сторону своей гостиной, видимо, намекая на тонны сделанных за сегодня фотографий. - Я завещаю вам с Микото-сан! Хочу, чтобы вы знали, что я пал смертью храбрых! - он звучал и выглядел совершенно серьёзно, но ей почему-то казалось, что на самом деле ничего страшного не произошло, иначе он бы непременно сказал.

За ним захлопнулась входная дверь, и девушка была уверена, что уж сегодня-то Наруто точно не вернётся. Она была рада, что её жизнь так изменилась благодаря Наруто. Ведь иначе она бы никогда так не сблизилась с Учихами, никогда бы не познакомилась с вечно занятым Итачи и никогда бы не узнала, каково это, когда сердце сжимается от радости от звука любимого голоса. Теперь она понимала Наруто лучше.

Наруто бежал так быстро, как только мог. Он даже на мгновение забыл, что у них в доме есть лифт, и собирался бежать вверх по лестнице. Но, всё же, оказавшись у самой двери, он запыхался, поэтому привалился к стене и попытался перевести дыхание. И только более или менее придя в себя, Наруто наконец-то достал ключ, открыл дверь и на цыпочках проскользнул в квартиру. Перед этим, правда, снял обувь, крышку с объектива и включил фотоаппарат, чтобы не сильно шуметь внутри. Как он и ожидал - в помещении было тихо, пахло молоком, света не было. Двигаясь вдоль стены, Наруто пересёк коридор и направился к спальне, ожидая в любой момент, что дверь распахнётся и тогда не жить его любимой камере, и самому ему тоже придётся не сладко, но он готов был рискнуть.

Приоткрывая дверь в их общую с Саске спальню, Наруто мысленно порадовался, что не поленился в свое время и смазал её, иначе она безобразно скрипела, а сейчас это запросто могло бы провалить весь его План.

Саске и Ичи лежали поперёк кровати, и оба крепко спали. Ещё бы, у них был тяжёлый день, они, как настоящие революционеры, бойкотировали дневной сон, поэтому и свалились без сил, прямо в одежде. Наруто даже позабыл о своей миссии, разглядывая их. Ичи был очень похож на Саске, они даже хмурились одинаково, и улыбки у них были самые красивые на свете. Учиха мог не говорить об этом, но появление Ичи сделало его по настоящему счастливым, в нём было столько нежности, Наруто казалось, что столько просто не бывает. Опомнившись, он опустился на колени перед кроватью, поднял фотоаппарат, нажал на затвор и запечатлел эту картину на память. Пусть Саске убьет его за это потом.

Узумаки отложил камеру и улыбнулся своим собственным мыслям. К чёрту эти фотографии. Он мог бы весь этот день провести вместе с ними, здесь, быть свидетелем каждой их улыбки, и улыбаться им в ответ. Пусть у них не будет много семейных снимков, зато они всегда будут друг у друга. И сейчас Наруто понял, что некоторыми моментами этой жизни ему бы ни с кем не хотелось делиться, только с этими двумя. И поэтому, прежде, чем лечь рядом и прижаться всем телом к Саске, целуя его в висок, прежде, чем сжать маленькую ручку Ичи в своей, Наруто подошёл к окну и задвинул шторы.


End file.
